Pool cleaning robots are adapted for use for cleaning a pool while being connected to electrical power cables or to a hose of a suction system. The hose and/or power cable can get tangled and may temporarily limit the usage of the pool so therefore cable swiveling systems or battery operated cleaners are also used.
Pool cleaning robots are adapted for scanning or cleaning swimming pool surfaces such as floor and walls. Debris and dirt such as leaves float on the water surface and only after being soaked with water does the debris or dirt sink to the bottom surface and is then being able to be vacuumed by the pool cleaning robot. It is advantageous to have a pool cleaning robot that can perform both operations i.e.: skimming the surface and then sinking to the bottom to clean floor and wall surfaces.
Pool cleaning robots have difficulty in reaching certain areas of the pool such as stairs, corners or sidewall ledges that are difficult for the pool cleaning robot to reach or access and clean. This is because the basic vehicle configuration of pool cleaning robots that may include wheels and/or tracks to traverse the floor and wall surfaces making it difficult or impossible to travel and effectively engage obstacles or reach all areas of the pool.
Once a filter of a pool-cleaning robot becomes clogged, the pool cleaning robot is manually taken out of the pool and its filter can be washed by a user of the pool cleaning robot.
Taking a pool-cleaning robot out of the pool is a time and effort consuming operation that is not very fond by the users. In many cases the users delay these manual operations or even skip them causing the pool cleaning robot to operate in a sub-optimal manner.
There is a growing need to provide autonomous robots that can effectively reach, brush and clean difficult to reach areas in the pool.
There is a growing need to provide autonomous robots that require a lesser amount of human intervention in their operation and in their maintenance.